Secrets
by kaykeii
Summary: Ah yes, secrets are truly wonderful. Especially when Neji is holding a pair of his wife's underwear. TeamGai and Nejiten.


**Secrets**

**Oneshot**

**Miss.Dizz**

I do not own any of the characters or the manga Naruto, but the storyline and theme were created by me.

**I would like to dedicate this oneshot as a gift to everyone who keep reviewing my stories, and everyone else who read's my stories. Enjoy!**

**A/N : Team Gai is approx. 20 years old or older and Neji and Tenten are married.**

Thank you for reading, hope you review!

**-Miss.Dizz**

"……." **is talking**

_Blah blah blah _**is thinking.**

* * *

"AT LAST! I have found a place where I can keep my youthful secret all to myself! I AM SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU GAI SENSAI!" screamed a sobbing Lee who was hiding in a dark room.

Lee had a deep, dark secret which insulted his youthfulness in such a way that he tried asking Tenten to leave Neji just to have him kill Lee. It was the only form of punishment Lee could think of to which Lee did not have to kill himself.

"YOSH! I must hurry before Neji and Tenten come!" Lee shouted to himself as he quickly placed everything he needed onto the old desk and started his treatment.

"HOW YOUTHFUL I WILL LOOK ONCE I AM DONE!" cried Lee as he applied the glue.

Too bad he was concentrating so hard, he didn't seem to hear the creak of the stairs as two lust filled people sneaked up the stairs and headed into the next room.

"Mmph, Neji! What-if-someone-see's-us," whined Tenten in between kisses as Neji was kissing her roughly on the lips.

"Mmm…?" he replied as he started to unbutton her shirt.

"Ne…ji…"

Neji pushed her onto the bed as he leaned over her trailing kisses down her neck.

"Wait…did you hear that?"

"Hn…."

"Neji! You bit me! Listen, I think I hear someone…"

"………."

"Quick! Who is it?" asked Tenten as Neji quietly walked over to the door and went outside into the hallway.

"I don't see anyone," he replied as he walked back over to Tenten and started kissing her again.

"Why can't we just go back to our room and do this?" Tenten sighed.

"Hanabi will just walk in on us all over again and tell everyone how a certain husband and wife are getting it on," he replied.

He stopped to look at her as she pouted back at him, which caused him to lean in once again and capture her lips.

"Let's go back Neji,"

He sighed as he stopped and quickly picked her up into his arms and walked out the door.

"SLAM!"

The two of them looked at each other for a quick moment as Neji ran down the stairs of the small abandoned house.

"Shit! Do you think that was Hanabi? What if she took pictures and show's your uncle? Oh god..," said Tenten.

Without wasting another moment, Neji ran out of the house and back towards the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

-A few moments later in Neji and Tenten's room-

"My underwear! Where the hell did I leave it?" screamed Tenten as a certain Hyuuga growled back at her in a husky voice. Meanwhile, a pair of red panties lay hidden well ok exposed on the ground in an abandoned house.

* * *

"YOSH! Sakura shall notice my youthfulness today!" whispered a energetic green spandex clad figure.

"A bit more glue and I shall be the more youthful looking than Sasuke! Yosh? What are these? It looks like a very tiny piece of red lacy cloth. I shall inform Gai-sensai of this later!"

Of course he was once again concentrating too hard that of course he didn't hear the door of the room slam open to reveal a huffing and sweating Tenten with her husband right behind her.

"Eeep!" screamed Tenten as she stared at Lee holding her panties in curiosity.

Before anyone could say anything however, Neji had gotton hold of them and was holding them with a very amused look on his face.

Of course Tenten and Neji were to busy, well at least for a moment, to not notice Lee with a missing eyebrow, a jar of glue beside him and a couple of furry looking things.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" said Tenten as she blushed furiously (which Neji had to admit was much too hot later on)

"YOSH! MY SECRET IS REVEALED! OH HOW UNYOUTHFUL OF ME!" cried Lee as streams of water, no seriously STREAMS, came pouring out of his eyes. That was until he had to wonder, what were his two former teammates doing here?

"May I ask what my rival and our beautiful flower are doing here?" asked Lee.

"Uh…well it was supposed to be a secret but uhm…you see…I left my underwear here. Haha, well wasn't that funny..yeah.." confessed Tenten.

"And Might I ask what you're doing here Lee?" she asked him.

"OH! How unyouthful it is, but I must confess that I have been wearing fake eyebrows! You see, I thought Sakura would admire how youthful I look. Why are you here my eternal rival?"

Tenten turned her head to look at her husband wondering why he was even here.

"Sex," replied Neji calmly as he growled at Tenten and picked her up with ease.

Ah yes, how wonderful secrets can truly be.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Haha yes, I know it seems kind of short. I thought this story up at around one at night. Excuse me for the colorful word at the end, but I couldn't think of another word to use.

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!**

**-Miss.Dizz**

**xo.xo**


End file.
